Two Men And A Kid
by Jess Maximoff
Summary: Can't think of a good title right now. Slade and Jagger are going to take care Joey Wheeler's daughter for a few months while he's in the hospital. She drives the brothers crazy, especially Slade. Can they survive? Please read!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! GX fanfic.

It's about Slade and Jagger because there aren't a lot of stories about them.

Hope you like it.

* * *

Slade and his brother Jagger exited the Princeton Crop. building. It was 7:30 pm. The two had a long, busy, and exhausting day. They got in their car. Slade was in the drivers seat and Jagger was in the passenger seat.

'Thank god that meeting's done with,' thought Slade. 'Now I can just go home and relax.'

They were on the road for awhile when Jagger spoke up.

"Whoa, Slade, what's that?" asked Jagger.

"What's what?" asked Slade.

"That."

Jagger pointed out in front.

Slade looked at what his brother was pointing at.

"HOLY!"

Slade stopped the car. It was a car crash. Two cars smashed into each other. The police and an ambulance was there.

Jagger got of Slade's car and ran over.

"Jagger, get back here!" ordered Slade.

"Hey!" Jagger tapped a cop's shoulder. "What happened here?"

"Some punk kid was driving drunk and smashed his car with the other guy's car," said the cop. "The drunk driver was killed and the other guy in just holding on. His twelve year old daughter was lucky she didn't get hurt."

Jagger looked over to see a blond man, cut up and bleeding like hell, being put on a stretcher. An oxygen mask was put on his mouth. A girl who looked like the man was close by and crying.

"Jagger!" yelled Slade. "What in blazes is wrong with you? When I tell you to come back you come back!"

"He's hurt," said Jagger.

Slade saw the guy and recognized him.

"That's Joey Wheeler. I met him at a diner once. He's the one who told me about Duel Academy."

The paramedics brought Joey to the ambulance car. The Princeton brothers were near it. Before they put Joey in he grabbed Slade's hand. Slade gasped.

"P-please! T-t-take care of m-m-my girl! T-take care of h-her!"

Joey let go and passed out.

". . . Will he be okay?" Slade asked.

"He'll be fine," said a paramedic. "He just needs a blood transfusion, his cuts to be cleaned and healed, and lots of rest. He's be in the hospital for about four to six months."

"What about his kid?" asked Jagger.

"Jodie? Well, everyone knows Joey. He's a kind hearted person and he knows who to trust and who not to. So if he wants you two to look after Jodie then that's fine."

"What?" said Slade. "We can't take care of the kid. We already have one, our little brother. We can't have another to look after."

"Then the police will locate some close family or friends to look after her."

And with that the ambulance drove off.

"Slade, Chazz is at school. We can look after her," said Jagger.

"I don't want some kid running around in my house."

"_Your_ house? Slade-"

"No, Jagger, we are not going to look after the brat for forty-six months!"

"No, he said four _to_ six months."

"Who care? That's still to long!"

"Aw, come on."

Jagger made the puppy dog eyes.

"No way, Jag-ray, that will not work on me."

"Excuse me."

The brothers looked to see Jodie. She had a last puppy look on her face.

"Are you two the ones who are supposed to look after me while my dad is in the hospital?" asked Jodie.

Slade looked at her. 'Oh god what can I say to that face.'

Slade sighed. He could say no to Jagger and Chazz because he was used to their puppy faces, but he couldn't say no to hers.

"Yes. We are."

* * *

Well? What do you think? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter up!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

Enjoy.

* * *

Jodie sat in the back seat of the car.

"If you two are rich, why don't you ride in a limo and have someone drive you around?"

"Because we like to drive ourselves sometimes," said Jagger.

"So you do have a limo and driver?"

"Yes. We just just don't always use the limo."

"Do you live in a house or a mansion?"

"A mansion."

"How big is it?"

"Pretty big, actually."

"Do you have lots of maids and butlers?"

"Would you stop asking question?!" snapped Slade.

"Sorry. I just wanna know."

"Well you've been asking questions the whole time we've been in the car. It's getting annoying."

"Fine. I'll stop."

Everyone was silent for awhile until Jodie spoke up.

"Hey, I don't know your names. We haven't introduced ourselves."

"You're right," said Jagger.

"I'm Slade and he's Jagger."

"What's your last name?"

"Princeton."

"I'm Jodie Wheeler. I'm a skilled duelist."

"Really?" asked Jagger.

"Yeah. And so's my dad. So you two live together and have the same last name?"

"Yes," said Slade. "We're brothers."

"Oh. Makes sense. You do look kind of alike."

"We're also partners," said Jagger.

"In fighting crime?" asked Jodie, a big grin on her face.

Jagger laughed. "No, but that would be cool."

Slade rolled his eyes.

"I'm twelve," said Jodie. "How old are you two?"

"Slade's twenty-six and I'm twenty-four."

"Do you guys have any pets?"

"Just one dog. He's a mutt. His name is Blade. He has a powerful tail."

"Do you have a pool in the mansion?"

"If I answer that question will you stop asking questions for the rest of the drive?" asked Slade, annoyed.

"Yes," said Jodie.

"Okay. Yes, we do. We've got three."

After that, the rest of the drive was quiet. They finally made it to the mansion. Jodie was in awe.

"Wow! It's huge!"

"Well duh," said Slade. "It _is_ a mansion.

Jodie stuck her tongue out and made the spit noise, "Blrp" (That's how it goes, right?)

"That was mature," said Slade, sarcastically.

"I'm a kid. I don't have to be," said Jodie, smirking.

They walked in the mansion and Jodie ran into the living room and sat in a big leather chair. She saw the remote for the huge 60 inch plasma screen TV on the table and turned it on. Slade walked over, snatched the remote and turned off the TV.

"Hey!"

"Get out of my chair!"

"_Your_ chair? Does it have your name on it, punk?"

"Ugh, for God's sake."

Slade picked Jodie up and threw her on the couch. He spun the chair around and showed her the bright red stamped letters that read "Property Of Slade Princeton" on the back.

"Oh," said Jodie. "Wonder how I missed that." She rubbed the back of her head embarrassed.

"You can sit in any chair or couch you want as long as it's not Slade's," said Jagger.

"Do you have a chair with your name on it?"

"No. I can sit on any chair."

"Guess Slade's the picky brother then."

Slade glared at Jodie.

A maid walked in the room.

"Welcome home, Master Slade, Master Jagger. Who's this?"

"This is Jodie," said Jagger. "Jodie, this is Kat."

"Hiya, Kat," said Jodie.

"Kat, show her to her room," said Slade.

"Can I have a tour first?" asked Jodie.

"Fine. Give her a tour as you take her to her room."

Kat showed Jodie all the rooms in the mansion. The living room, the family room, the kitchen, the pool rooms, the game room, and so on. Finally they came to the bedrooms.

"That room is Master Slade's, that's Master Jagger's, that's Master Chazz's."

'Chazz?' thought Jodie.

"And this will be yours," said Kat.

The room was pretty big. There was a king size bed, had light blue walls, and a plasma TV.

"It's nice," said Jodie. "It'll need some redecorating thou."

"We will contact your family and have your clothes and stuff brought over and have new ones bought for you."

"Really? That's good."

"Make yourself comfortable. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Kay."

/Dinner Time/

The dinner table was long. Slade sat at the end, Jagger sat next to him, and and Jodie was across from Jagger.

"Why are you two still wearing your suits?"

"Because we like to be dressed up for dinner in case someone comes over," said Jagger. "We're going to let you slide because you didn't know and you don't have nice clothes with you."

"Who would come over?"

"Again with the questions," said Slade.

"What? I'm making conversation."

"Well don't. I'd like to eat in peace."

"Okay. I'm starving anyway. I could eat a horse."

"Hey, big bro, she's like you. Always hungry," joked Jagger.

"Shut up!"

"Control that temper. It'll get you in lots of trouble one day."

"Well you smart-ass mouth will get you in trouble if you don't watch it."

"At least I didn't get my ass handed to me by Chazz in Duel Monsters."

"This is fun. Hey, Slade, your fat!" yelled Jodie.

Slade's face turned red.

"Hey, who's Chazz anyway? I've been hearing his name a lot."

"He's our little brother," said Jagger. "He's fifteen going on sixteen. He's in his first year at Duel Academy."

"Cool! He must be a great duelist. You two must be so proud."

"You'd think."

"He's a loser. He was beaten by a Slifer Red. We disowned him," said Slade.

"What?! How can you kick your own brother out of the family and house!?"

"Well, we spiritually disowned him."

"Still you shouldn't treat him badly for something so stupid. This is a perfect example why money and power is bad and going into business with family is bad. You get in fights, think what you do is more important and you're the only one who matters, then pride forbids you to see your wrong and prevents you from apologising. And then the next thing you know you stopping talking and things don't get fixed and you never see each other. Then you feel bad, so stupid you did al that. I think you should talk to Chazz and make up."

"Yeah, yeah, that's nice," said Slade, not careing about what Jodie just said.

"You're a real piece of work."

"I wish I was drunk right now."

"You drink? My grandpa used to drink. Messed him up big time. He died of liver failure."

"Like I care."

"You suck, man. You're a real loser."

Jagger tried his hardest not to laugh.

"You know what? I'm going to eat in my room!"

Slade stormed out of the room.

"Be my guest," said Jagger. "Go and collect bugs."

"So what do you two do?" asked Jodie.

"Slade's a politician and I work in finance."

"Finance sounds boring."

"It is, but I like it."

"Do you really?"

"I think I know what I like and don't like. Anyway I've been answering your questions all day. Can ya stop?"

"Fine. Hey, where are you going?" Jagger was leaving.

"I'm going to do some work. You know how to get you your room?"

"No."

"Kat'll help you."

Jodie sighed. 'This is going to be a long four to six months.'

* * *

How was it? Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the new chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

Jodie was walking down the hall when something push her to the floor and started to lick her face.

"Hey, stop it!"

She looked up to see a sandy colored dog.

"So, you're Blade, right?"

He nodded.

Jodie stood up. Blade's tail was hitting her leg.

"I see why they named you Blade. Jagger was right. You should do have a powerful tail. Hey, you know where I can have some fun here?"

Blade nodded and showed Jodie to the game room. There were so many games in there Jodie didn't know where to start. She played for hours.

"That was so much fun! I wonder why the brothers have a game room though."

Jodie noticed Blade standing on his hind-legs, his front paws on a door.

"You want in?"

He nodded.

"Kay."

She kicked open the door.

The room was Jagger's. It was white, had a plasma screen, pictures someone drew, and a king-size bed. Jagger was sitting on his bed doing work on his laptop, but when Jodie kicked the door in he jumped and the laptop went flying. It landed on the floor and broke. Jagger just stared at it. Jodie looked at Jagger with confusion.

'His laptop broke. Shouldn't he react?'

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

'Never mind.'

"Oops," said Jodie. "Sorry. I didn't know this was your room or that you were working."

Jagger just glared at her.

"Guess I should go."

But Jagger quickly grabbed by the shirt.

"Hey, leggo of me!"

"No way! You broke my laptop! And it was brand new!"

"I said sorry."

"Not good enough. Ya don't kick open door. Show some respect. I'm older than you-"

"Apparently," interrupted Jodie.

"You know what? You're every, um, ANNOYING!"

"Very good. You should quit your boring job and be a detective."

"And _you_ should leave," said Jagger. "NOW."

"Make me."

Jagger push her out the room and she bumped into what felt like a wall.

"What the hell, man?" Jodie yelled at Jagger. "Don't push me into walls!"

"It's me, you idiot."

Jodie looked up and saw Slade glaring at her.

"Dude, what are ya wearing? A bulletproof vest or something?"

"It's called abs, stupid," answered Slade, plainly.

"You and abs? Yeah, I don't think so. I mean, seriously-"

"If I were you, I'd shut the hell up."

"Well, you're not me, so ha!"

"I thank God for that."

Jodie stuck out her tongue. "Jerk."

Then she noticed both Slade and Jagger were giving her death looks.

'Oh crap,' thought Jodie. 'I'm trapped! They got me surrounded! Guess there's only one thing left to do.'

"Come on! I can take both of ya's out at once!" said Jodie, charging at Slade.

Slade just scoffed and put his hand on Jodie's forehead so she was running in place.

"Hey! That's foul play!"

"Ok, fine."

Slade let go and Jodie charged into a real wall.

"OW! What is this? Pick on Jodie Day?" announced Jodie, rubbing her head.

The brothers were laughing.

"No, that would be called everyday," remarked Jagger.

"Yeah, well at least I didn't run into Slade this time."

Jagger continued to laugh, but Slade slapped Jagger in the back of the head.

"What was that for?!" shouted Jagger.

"That was for being an imbecile!" retorted Slade. "Jeez! You and Chazz both! Am I that only one in this family that doesn't do stupid shit!?"

"Whoa, let's not forget last month when you-"

"JAGGER!" screamed Slade. "You will NEVER mention that in this household EVER AGAIN!"

"Oh! I wanna know, I wanna know!" squealed Jodie, jumping up and down.

Slade and Jagger looked at each other and nodded. Then he picked Jodie up and threw her in her room.

"Why you-" Slade slammed the door.

"No one messes with Jodie Wheeler, rich pig! No one! Ya'll pay for this!"

She screamed that through the door. She couldn't open it to scream at him because somehow he locked her in.

* * *

Well? Good? Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

More torture for Slade in this chapter.

Enjoy chapter four.

* * *

'That bastard is going down.' That's what Jodie thought. When she said Slade would pay she meant it. When you mess with a Wheeler you enter a world of super mega hurt. Jodie had a plan. 'Man, if it's true that revenge is sweet then this is a pure sugary treat. Oh, now I want something with sugar in it.'

That night Jodie used a paper clip to open her door and quietly got the stuff she needed. It was 5:35 and Jodie was outside Slade's door. She quietly opened the door and tiptoed in. It was dark, but Jodie was sure his walls were black, had a plasma screen, posters of the world, different countries, and famous politicians. She saw Slade sleeping on his king-size bed, snoring loudly.

'Who snores that loud?' thought Jodie.

/Jodie's POV/

Okay, on with the plan.

I decided to go with the honey first. I'd put the honey in his shoes, so when he puts 'em on he'll get a sticky surprise. Not to mention ruined shoes. I walked over to the closet and turned the brass doorknob as it opened with a creaking sound. Slade didn't move. Man was he a deep sleeper! His closet was pretty tidy. Everything had its own cubby and was neatly labeled. _Gray Suits, Black Ties,_ you get the point. I looked at his shoes. There were about twenty pairs of shoes, all lined up by color. He has more pairs than my Aunt Rene! I couldn't decide which pair to put the honey in. Then I saw a little area with an outfit hanging, labeled conveniently, _Today. _Of course, there were shoes under it. I figured he was going to wear them today, because of the label, and squeezed the honey in the shoes.

Then I walked out and quietly shut the door. Now for the oatmeal. I was going to do the traditional "oatmeal bucket over the door" thing. Except I would put one over the door and then another above the door-frame, just in case he suspected the first one. I tied a string that he would walk into that would make the bucket fall.

After that, I walked into his bathroom and took out a permanent and wrote on the mirror "Told ya you'd pay" all in caps on the mirror. Perfect.

Now it was time for the grand finale. I would shave off his oh so precious goatee. Ha. I crept up on the unsuspecting victim and carefully started to shave it off with the razor. I was about halfway done when I heard him moan. Shit, he was walking up! In panic, I grabbed the permanent marker and drew in the shaved half. Then his hand sprang up and grabbed my wrist.

/Normal POV/

"AHHH!" screamed Jodie, not expecting this to happen.

Slade's black eyes looked directly into Jodie's brown eyes and said, "What in blazes do you think you're doing?"

"Right now, running away." Without another word, Jodie yanked her wrist and ran into the closet to find a place to hide. But how could she hide when everything was in cubbies? She was trapped. In almost slow motion, Jodie saw Slade running toward her with fiery in his eyes, ready to kill. He came at her with his hands extended to strangle her. Quickly, Jodie dodged out of the way and Slade ran into the wall, which made the door slam.

"Now you know how I felt!" yelled Jodie, referring to when she was slammed into the wall just hours ago.

"Oh no, you're going to feel way worse when I'm done with you," Slade stated angrily.

Jodie ran fast to the door to escape, but when she jiggled the knob it wouldn't budge.

"No. Oh no, no, no! I'm stuck! That can be happening! I'm Jumpin' Jodie Wheeler, The Goddaughter Of Games, the daughter of The Jumpin' Joey Wheeler, The Godfather Of Games, third best duelist in the world! I can't die! Not here, not now, not like this! I wanted to be the best duelist in the world, then share my knowledge of dueling with younger new duelists, get married and have a family and-"

"Yeah, like anyone would marry you."

"Hey now, let's not play the blame game. And look at yourself! Twenty-six and still single. Tsk, tsk."

"Who said I'm single?"

"Oh, so you have some slutty gold-digging girlfriend?" Jodie asked him, not believing he had a girl.

"No! I don't like people anyway!"

"I can see that considering people don't like you either."

"Sorry, I wasn't pacific. I don't like certain people. People like you!"

"Whatever, man. Oh god, I want out!" She tried the door knob again.

"It's no use, it's locked," said Slade, rubbing his forehead.

"Why would you lock you're closet?" questioned Jodie.

"So no one walks in on me changing."

The thought of walking in on Slade changing made Jodie shudder.

"That's a good reason to have the lock." She sat down.

/Meanwhile/

Jagger walked passed his brother's room and saw the bucket over the door.

"What in the? What is that-You know what, I don't think I wanna know." He kept walking.

/Back In The Closet/ (Oh that sounds so naughty)

"So...," said Jodie, while drumming her fingers against the black wall-to-wall carpet.

"So...," responded Slade.

"Has anyone walking in on you changing in the past?" asked Jodie.

"Luckily no. I got the message about when to and not to enter my room out. No one comes in my room in the morning."

"Then if no one comes in, why do you need the lock?"

"And here we go again with the questions. Can you stop asking me so many questions, you're driving me INSANE!" Slade shouted at Jodie.

"I tend to do that sometimes to certain people. It's a blessing...and a curse. A blessing for me and a curse for you." Jodie grinned deviously.

Slade ran to the door and screamed, "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" while banging on the door frantically.

"Face it, we're done for. I never thought my life would end like this. To die in a big, too neat, closet with and asshole. Hang on: I'm going to starve! Wait a minute! You're a glutton; you're got to have food in here!"

He just stared at her. "Ok, first of all, I'm not a glutton. Second, I don't have food here."

Jodie gasped. "What!? No food!? How can you survive changing without food!?"

"Ah! You're doing all of this on purpose!" yelled Slade. "You pretending to be an idiot and asking so many questions and say and doing crazy shit to annoy me! Well stop it!"

"Stop what?" asked Jodie, an innocent look on her face.

"Oh god. What did I did to deserve this?" He asked no one in particular. Jodie opened her mouth to tell him but he cut her off. "Don't. Say. Anything." She just smiled.

"Hey, I have an idea! Why don't we get some ruby slippers, I could put 'em on, click the heels three times and wish us out! Just like the _Wizard of Oz!_ You've got lots of shoes here. You probably have a red pair in here around here somewhere," Jodie announced, scaling over Slade's shoes collection.

"Oh, that's brilliant! And if that doesn't work we can always catch a leprechaun and use the wish of catching it to get us out!" Slade shouted sarcastically.

"Now you're getting it!"

Slade put his palm to his forehead. "Ew," said Slade. "My skin feels so oily."

Jodie rolled her eyes to how girly that sounded.

"I better check it out in the mirror."

Jodie sprang up. "No! Your skin is fine, perfect even! Yup, just fine!" she told him to try to get him not to look in the mirror and see his "goatee".

He stared at her suspiciously. "Ok, what did you do?"

"Nothing, nothing, why would you think I did something? Heh, heh." Jodie chuckled nervously.

"Oh god . . . " Slade walked over to his full-length mirror in his 25ft by 15ft closet. Just one glance in the mirror and Jodie knew she was done.

As Slade looked in the mirror, Jodie saw his jaw literally drop. "AH! WHAT DID YOU DO? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU DRAW THE SHAVED HALF BACK WITH PERMANENT MARKER!"

"So you wouldn't notice. But now I realize it looks much more ridiculous than just shaving it all off. Wait..uh oh, shouldn't have said that."

Slade just stood by the mirror hyperventilating. Jodie thought he was going to pass out right then and there. Then Slade slowly turned to Jodie.

"FIRST I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! THEN I'M GOING TO CUT UP YOUR SORRY ASS BODY INTO A MILLION LITTLE PIECES! AND THEN I'M GONNA BURN YOU!"

"Why would you burn me?" asked Jodie, moving away from the psycho.

"BECAUSE DEAD THINGS SMELL REALLY BAD!"

"You should know; you room stinks." It smelled like rotten pizza and sweat.

"Okay, you're supposed to beg for mercy. NOT MAKE ME MORE MAD!" shouted Slade.

Jodie quickly grabbed the closest silk tie and was about to rip it. "Back off or the silk tie gets it!"

"I don't care! I can always get another one! It's a small price to pay in order to get you out of my life!" Slade shouted as he made his way toward Jodie, who was backed into a corner.

"Aw c'mon, man, it's just a goatee. And if you kill me you'd be stuck with a smelly dead burned person. Not to mention go to jail for murder." Jodie paused. "Hey, wait a minute. Why hasn't Jagger noticed we're gone?" said Jodie, frantically trying to find any excuse for him to back off.

"Ugh, you're right. You're neither worth my time or energy." Slade sighed while stopping.

Jodie wiped sweat off her head in relief.

"But seriously, where is Jagger?"

/In The Princeton Living Room/

Jagger was sitting on the couch petting Blade.

"Good boy, Blade. Tell me which brother do you love the most. My brother Slade, my brother Chazz, or me?"

"Bark, bark!" Blade moved closer to Jagger.

"Me? Aw, I love you too, boy."

Blade licked Jagger face. Jagger smiled.

"Glad Slade's not here. He'd scold at me. He thinks I'm weird for being so close to you."

The door bell rang. Blade got off Jagger's lap so he could answer it.

"Yeah?"

"Hello. My name's Serenity Kaiba. This is my husband Seto and these are our friends. We're here to see Jodie."

* * *

End of chapter four. Was it good? Please review.

Oh, and how do you say brother, big brother, and little brother in Japanese?


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks DarkMageGirl808 for your reviews.

Hope you like this chapter too.

Sorry it took so long to update.

* * *

"My dad taught me everything he knows about Dule Monsters. I bet I could beat everyone at Duel Academy."

"Shut up."

"I beat my dad once and my uncle Kai once. I almost beat my uncle Yugi."

"Shut up."

"Well, Yugi isn't my real uncle. I just call him and all of my dad's other friends uncle and aunt 'cause they're all like family."

"Shut up!"

"My uncle Tristan let me ride on his motorcycle with him last month. It was awesome!"

"Shut up!"

"I think it would be cool to duel and ride a motorcycle at the same time. Maybe in the future there will be turbo duels."

"SHUT UP!"

"Now _that_ would be so cool."

"GOD DO YOU EVER SHUT UP?!"

"Nope," said Jodie, smiling.

"WAHHHHHHHHH!"

Slade ran toward the door and busted it down. They he burst out of his room and ran down the stairs. The bucket full of oatmeal fell to the floor.

"Aw man! It missed!" whined Jodie.

/Downstairs/

"Wow, Tea, you're really good at Boogie Super Star," said Jagger.

"You're not bad yourself," said Tea.

While Jagger and Tea were play Boogie Super Star on the Wii, Serenity, Seto, Yugi, and Yami sat on the couch, and Tristan, Miho, Ryou, and Bakura looked around the house.

"Dude, I love your place!" said Tristan. "It's awesome!"

"Mine's better," said Seto.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Slade ran into the room. He stared at the people in his house.

"Oh, sorry," said Yugi. "Did we wake you?" he asked, noticing Slade was wearing only his boxers and an undershirt.

"Or did you have a nightmare and needed your mommy," said Kaiba, smirking.

Slade glared at him. "Watch it! This is _my_ house, pal!"

"Hey, bro, what happened to your goatee?" asked Jagger.

"That little imp happened!!"

"Oh, Jodie's up?" asked Miho.

Jodie walked in the room. "Hi, everyone!" she said.

"Hey, kid," said Yami.

"Hi, hun," said Rene.

"S'up, Jo," said Tristan.

"Everything's okay. Could be better." She was thinking about her dad in the hospital.

"I know. But soon Joey will get better," said Ryou.

"Yeah. I know."

"You been a good girl?"

"Yes."

"HELL NO!!!!!!"

Everyone turned to Slade.

"SHE'S CAUSED TROUBLE THE MOMENT SHE GOT HERE! SHE SAVED HALF OF MY GOATEE AND DREW BACK THE SHAVED HALF WITH PERMANENT MARKER!"

"We can see that," said Bakura.

"THAT KID IS PURE EVIL!!"

Bakura laughed. "Princeton, you don't know what evil is."

"He's right. You don't," said Tristan.

"Whatever! Her father is in the hospital! She should be depressed! Not causing trouble!"

"This is how she deals with it," said Serenity. "Let me explain. Joey would never want her, or any of us really, to feel miserable or depressed because of this. He would want us all to be cheery and have faith that he will recover. And we know he will. He's been in worse shape."

Everyone nodded at that.

"So, she's acting happy and joyful for him. We all are. Even though we'd rather cry."

"As for her causing trouble," said Bakura. "You must be a real big asshole 'cause that's the only reason she's doing it. Back in high school, Joey would always get back at people who were assholes. Once, Tetsu Ushio, the school bully, took Yugi's lunch money and locked him in his locker when he tought no one was looking. Well, turned out Joey was there, so he beat up Ushio and gave him a swirly."

"Well, I'm not an asshole, so I don't deserve to be punished!" snapped Slade.

Jagger cleared his throat. Slade snapped his head in his direction.

"What was that!?!"

"What?!"

"Why did you clear your throat!? You think I'm an asshole!?"

"N-no! No, Slade! Of course not!"

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Slade.

A beautiful women with brown eyes and long, brown hair walked in.

"Hey, Slade!"

"Alana!"

"Who's she?" asked Jodie.

"This is my girlfriend. Alana Rhodes." (1)

"Wait, you really have a girlfriend?"

"Of cource."

"What's going on?" asked Alana.

"Jodie's aunt and her friends came to see her and give Jodie her things," said Jagger.

"They can take her!" boomed Slade.

"But I wanna stay with you and Jagger, Slade," said Jodie, hugging Slade's leg.

"Aww," everyone said.

"Let go!" ordered Slade.

"She really likes you, Slade," said Alana.

"Don't be fooled by the little angel act, Al. She's no angel. She's a demon!"

"If she wants to stay that's okay," said Serenity.

"You don't know me or my brother! You'd leave the kid with two strangers?"

"Normally, no," said Kaiba. "But, since Joey trusts you, we'll trust you too."

"She can stay as long as she doesn't kick open doors and break laptops," said Jagger.

"I said I was sorry. And Blade wanted to see you."

Blade whimpered and rubbed against Jagger's leg.

"I'm not mad at you, Blade."

Blade barked happily.

"Well, we'll see you later, Jo," said Tristan.

"Bye, Jodie," said Serenity.

"Don't worry," Yugi said to Slade. "If you be nice to Jodie, she'll be nice to you."

The gang left.

"_Be nice to her and she'll be nice to you,_" mimicked Slade. "Yeah right!"

"Relax, Slade," said Alana. "How long is she staying?"

"Forty-six months."

"No. Four _to_ six months," corrected Jagger.

"It'll _feel_ like forty-six months!"

"I'll be good, Slade," said Jodie. "We're going to have so much fun!"

"Sure we will."

"Anyway, take a shower and get dressed, bro. And shave the rest of your goatee and scrub of the marker. You and Alana have a breakfast date."

"They're going on a date?" asked Jodie.

"Yeah," said Alana. "Slade's taking me to a nice restaurant for breakfast."

"What are you going to do besides eat food?"

"You don't know?"

"My dad never went on dates. And I never had a mom."

"Oh! I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah. Well, I have to get ready." Slade took a step then stopped. "Wait. You booby-trapped my bathroom, didn't you?"

"Why would I do that?" Jodie smiled.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you booby trapped my door with that oatmeal bucket that almost got me earlier!"

"Oatmeal bucket?"

"GRRRR!"

Slade stormed up the stairs.

* * *

(1) Alana is and isn't an OC. Let me explain that. If you go to **.com/wiki/Alexis_Rhodes** and click where it says _Relatives_it shows the members of her family. The name Alana appears saying she's Alexis's and Atticus's cousin in the dub version of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. I don't know which episode it's mentioned in or what Alana's like or looks like so I'm making some stuff up.

So good? Bad? Please R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't update a new chapter in a long time.

I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

/The Next Day/

Slade was able to scrub off the marker. Then he shaved the other half off. He was upset that his goatee was gone gone, but fortunately his facial hair grew fast. His goatee should be back in a few days.

'I got to be care with that kid,' thought Slade. 'Who knows what else she'll do.'

He walked it to the living room and saw his brother and Jodie looking at pictures.

"What's going on?" asked Slade.

"Just showing the kid some pics," answered Jagger.

"Is that Chazz?" asked Jodie, pointing at a picture of Chazz.

"Yep," said Jagger.

"So that's what your otoutosan looks like."

"Our what?" asked Slade.

"Otoutosan. It means little brother in Japanese. You didn't know that?"

"Me and my brothers are half-Japanese and half-American. I'm more American."

"Then why are you living in Domino, _Japan_?"

"Because of me," said Jagger. "I'm a little more Japanese and I like it here in Domino, so I convinced Slade to let us live here."

"Oh. So you know Japanese, but Slade doesn't?"

"Right."

'Good,' thought Jodie. 'Then I can get away with saying bad things to him.'

"Ya know," said Jodie. "My dad is also half-Japanese and half-American. He's also half-Italian."

"Like I care!" snapped Slade.

"My grandma was Japanese and my grandpa was American and Italian."

"Hey, our mom was Japanese and our dad was American!" said Jagger.

"You two have something in common with my dad then."

"You mean besides that three of us have to put up with you," remarked Slade.

Jodie stuck her tongue at him.

"Hey, ya know burazaa means brother and niisan means big brother," said Jodie.

"Yeah, and onii, ani, aniki, niichan, anchan and anija also mean big brother," said Jagger.

"And if I wanted to learn Japanese I would have taken a class!" growled Slade.

"What's your problem?" asked Jodie. "We're just talking."

She turned her attention to a picture of Chazz when he was little.

"He looked so cute when he was little."

"I guess," said Slade.

"When he was little he called himself Chazz Thunder," said Jagger.

"I thought it was Thunder Chazz."

"No. It was Chazz Thunder."

Jodie looked at the picture. "Hello, Chazz-sanda."

"That mean thunder?"

"That's right, fatty."

Slade growled. Jagger stifled his laughter.

The door bell rang.

"Kat, can you get that?" said Jagger.

"Yes, Master Jagger."

Kat came back with two children. A boy who looked about Jodie's age and a girl who was two years younger then Jo and the boy. The boy looked like Seto Kaiba, but had Serenity's eyes. The girl looked like Serenity, but had Seto's eyes.

"Who are they?" demanded Slade.

"These are my cousins Seth and Shizuka. I told them it was okay for them to come and play today."

"No it's not okay! You didn't ask us if ir was okay!"

"You have to ask us if you can have your friends or cousins over," said Jagger. "What if someone important comes over today? Next time ask us first."

"Okay. Let's go."

The three ran off.

"Jagger, we should have them sent home! She can't just invite who ever the hell she wants to _our_ house."

"Relax, bro, they're just kids. All they're gonna do is play games. What else are they gonna do?"

"Okay," said Jodie. "You both know the plan, right?"

"Right," they said.

"This is gonna be great!" said Jo with glee.

/Two hours Later/

Slade was walking into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"He's coming," said Seth.

"It's ready," said Shizuka.

"Let's do it," said Jodie.

She pushed a button and all the traps in the kitchen activated.

When it was over Slade was covered in food. Mostly whipped cream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHO DID THIS!?!?!?!"

"SLADE!!!"

Jagger ran in covered in paint.

"What happened!?!"

"It happened so fast! I went outside and the next thing I knew I was being attacked with paint balls!"

They heard laughing turned to see the kids laugh at them.

"Oh god it was so funny!! Ah haha haha ha!!!"

"YOU did this!?!?!" boomed Slade.

"Yeah! Haha! Great! That was great!"

"I can see why you pranked Slade, but why me? What did I do?"

"You made me eat broccoli yesterday!"

"That's why you did this?! Just 'cause I made you eat broccoli!?"

"Yep! I told you I didn't like it, but you made me eat it anyway! Then you said I'd thank you later! That it'd make me grow taller! I don't care about being tall right now!"

"You broke my laptop!"

"I said I was sorry! What, you thought making me eat food I don't like will make us even? Well, guess what, you can't get back at me! I get back at you!"

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'LL RIP YOU APART!!!!!" yelled Slade.

"Uh, oh!" said the Kaibas.

"We gotta go," said Seth.

"Bye, Jodie," said Shizuka.

They ran home.

"Well, that was fun. I'm going to play some video games."

Jodie ran up the stairs.

"I'm going to kill her," said Slade. "I swear, one of these days I'm going to freakin kill that kid."

* * *

Well? Good? Bad? Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

"What are we going to do about this kid?" asked Slade. "She's making me miserable!"

"First, keep your cool," said Jagger. "If she knows she's bothering you she'll do it more."

"She'll do it no matter what!"

"We just have to keep our distance and watch our steps."

A butler walk into the room.

"Master Slade, Master Jagger, their are two packages for you."

"Packages?" said Jagger.

"Yes."

"From who?"

"I don't don't no, sir."

"Bring them here," ordered Slade.

The butler did so. Then he left.

"No address. Just says "To Jagger" and yours says "To Slade". I think it's another trap," said Jagger.

Slade shook his box. "Well, no wild animal to kill us."

"What should we do?"

"Let's just open them. I doubt she'd pull another prank that quick."

They opened the boxes and got pied in the face.

"Yuck! Blueberry! I hate blueberry pie!" cried Jagger, wiping his face.

"What she does with food," said Slade, darkly. "Is just wrong. Unforgivable!"

They some sort of clicking noise. The one made when someone takes a picture.

They turned around ans saw Jodie taking a picture of them.

"Hee hee! I can't believe you fell for that!" she laughed.

Slade growled. "When I get my hands on you," he threatened.

Jodie started running before he finish. She laughed while she ran.

Slade sighed. "It's going to be hell like this for forty-six months."

"You mean four _to_ six months."

"WHO CARES!!!"

* * *

Jagger was walking into the living room when a fire chared at him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He ducked down quickly.

"Oops," said Jodie.

"What the (Beep!) is wrong with you!?!?! Did you wanna burn off my face!?!"

"No. The fire was suppose to burn a rope to set of the trap I'm making for your dumb ass brother."

"Why are you torturing us!? We took you into our home and gave you a nice room with a TV! I let you play my video games!"

"So, that game room is you? You don't seem like the kind of person who plays games. You're too boring."

"I'm not boring! Some of those are Chazz's. And don't change the subject."

"Whatever."

Jagger glared. "You didn't answer my question."

"Because you're both bad people. You don't care about anyone but yourselves. Especially Slade."

"You don't know us! And don't play with fire! Didn't your dad ever teach you that? My face, hair, eyebrows and eyelashes were almost burnt to a crisp!"

"Oh, if anything happened to your beautiful face," mocked Jodie. "God, you sound like a girl. And you look like one. I guess it's true. You are the feminine brother, . . . Jagger-chan." She smirked.

Jagger's eyes went wide. Girl were called "chan". Okay, some guys could be called it, but it was usually girls who were called "chan" while boys were called "kun".

"I-I am not a girl!"

"Could've fooled me."

"Ugh! I'm going to my room and do some work!"

"Right. Go do you're boring job."

"Shut the flip up!"

"Why are you doing it? You hate it."

"What are you talking about?"

"I see it in you're eyes. You hate what you do."

"You don't know what I like and hate! You don't know me! Leave me be!"

Jagger stormed up the stairs.

"What a drama queen."

"I heard you!"

* * *

Like it? Hate it?

Please review it!


	8. Chapter 8

Jodie laughed as she was watching her TV. But not because there was a funny show on. Oh, no. She had installed a few hidden cameras in the Princeton Mansion. So she can see the brothers fall into all her traps. Now she was watching Slade.

Right now Slade was in his home office. Jo hand a phone in one hand and an air horn in the other. She dialled his number. He answered the phone.

"Slade Princeton."

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jodie blew the horn into the phone and it traveled all the way to Slade's ear. He fell out of his chair. He was screaming, his arms flying around in the air, then fell on his front.

Jodie was laughing so much, she was holding her sides. She wiped a tear.

Slade got up and grabbed the phone.

"Who is this!?!?!"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He fell down again. When he got up he picked up the phone, threw it on the ground, and started stomping on it. He jumped up and down and it over and over again.

Jodie kept laughing.

* * *

Jodie sat on her bed as she watched the soda machine on the TV. Her Uncle Tristan built her a fake soda machine and they stuck it in the kitchen.

Jagger walked into the kitchen and stopped when he saw the machine.

"What the? A soda machine? Why is there a soda machine in the kitchen? That makes no sense."

Jodie giggled.

Jagger looked at the machine for a few seconds then shrugged.

"I am a little thirsty."

He pulled out a dollar, slide it into the machine and pushed a button. Nothing happened. He banged, hit, and kicked the soda machine.

"Come on, stupid machine. I want my 7up."

He bent down to try and reached inside, but a pair of arms came out and grabbed him. The arms kept pulling him and banging him against the machine.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Jagger. "Please stop! Stop!!"

It didn't stop. It kept happening until Jagger was able to slip out of his jacket. He ran away screaming.

Jodie burst out laughing.

Tristan came out of the fake soda machine holding Jagger's jacket. He gave two thumbs up and left.

"Thanks, Uncle Tristan," said Jodie.

* * *

A muffin basket was on the table. Jagger was walking by and saw them.

"Carrot cake muffin! My favorite!"

He took one and lots of confetti come out. He spit out some that got in his mouth.

"That wasn't too bad."

He took a bite out the his muffin and made a face.

"Oh, god! This is awful!"

He ran to the garbage and spat of the muffin.

Jodie giggled.

* * *

Slade was in the living room reading the news paper. His cell phone rang.

"Slade Princeton."

"Don't go in your office," said Jodie, making her voice sound deep.

"What? Who is this?" asked Slade.

"And do not open the cabinet over the big, flat screen TV."

"Don't open the. Nobody tells me what cabinets not to open!"

He hung up on her. Slade went to his office.

"I don't take orders from some unanimous caller. I'll open any cabinet I feel like. And what ever is waiting for me in there I can handle it."

When he opened it thousands of gulf balls came out. Slade fell and every time he tried to get up he's fall back down. Slade was slipping and sliding.

"It's in the hole!" laughed Jodie.


	9. Chapter 9

Two Months Later (FYI Slade's goatee is back.)

"WE'RE SENDING HER BACK!" yelled Slade.

"They won't take her back," said Jagger. "You heard what they said."

"I DON'T CARE! IT'S NOT LIKE WE OWE WHEELER ANYTHING ANYWAY! I NEVER EVEN SAID I WOULD TAKE TAKE CARE OF THE KID WHEN HE ASKED ME TO!"

"Actually, you kinda did. You agreed to take care of her when she asked if we were the ones who were suppose to take care of her and you said yes."

"SHUT UP, JAGGER! I'VE HAD IT UP TO HEAR WITH HER!"

"You think I like having her here? I want her gone too. Come on, big bro. We made it for two months. Just two or four more."

"THAT'S TWO OR FOUR TOO MANY!"

"Can you shut up in there!" called Jodie from the living room. "I'm trying to watch TV!"

"WE'RE TAKING!"

"More like yelling."

"SHUT UP! YOU CAN'T TELL US WHAT TO DO IN OUR OWN HOUSE! IF I WANNA TAKE LOUD I WILL!"

"Whatever."

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"Cool it!" ordered Jagger. "Just spend the day with Ally and not think of Jodie."

"Good idea," said Slade.

/At Night/

Slade and Alana were in bed, under the covers having fun when they heard a knock on the door.

"Oh, come on," groaned Slade. "Who is it?"

Jagger oped the door holding Jodie's hand. Both were in their pajamas. Jagger looked really tired.

"No, no, no! When I asked "Who is it?" that doesn't mean open the door and show me your face! When I ask "Who is it?" you're suppose to say who it is! Now go outside and do it again! Go on!"

Rolling his eyes, Jagger closed the door. He knocked again.

"Who is it?"

"Who it is!"

Alana and Jodie giggled. Slade scowled.

"Get in here!"

Jagger reopened the door.

"What is it?" asked Slade.

"I was asleep and then Wheeler here woke me up saying there was a wolf-man in her closet," said Jagger. "I kept telling her there wasn't, but she won't believe me. Maybe you can convince her."

"Kid, there is not a wolf-man in your closet."

"Yes there is!" said Jodie.

"There is not a wolf-man in your closet!" yelled Slade.

"Yes there is!"

"Wanna try a different approach?" suggested Jagger. "'Cause you're going nowhere fast like this."

Slade glared at his brother. "Alright, that's it."

He got out of bed. (He and Alana are not naked. Slade's wearing black boxers and Alana has underwear and an underbra.) He walked over and tossed Jodie over his shoulder.

"Alright, kid, come with me."

He went to her room. Jagger and Al followed.

When they entered the room Slade put Jodie down.

"Now, I'm going o open the closet door and prove that there is no wolf-man."

"Be careful," said Jodie.

"You almost sound like you care."

Slade opened the door.

See? There's no-AHH!"

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Jagger and Alana.

A wolf was attacking Slade!

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! GET OFF! LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

After awhile Slade realized something.

"Hey! This is just a wolf head!" He showed them the head.

Jagger and Ally sighed of relief. Jodie burts into laughter.

"You should have seen the look on your face!!"

"YOU'RE A DEAD BRAT!"

Jodie ran behind Alana.

"Slade, she's just a little girl."

"No, Al, she's not! She's a she-devil!"

"Well, there's no wolf-man, so I'm going back to sleep," said Jagger. "Good night."

"Good night, Jagger-chan," said Jodie.

Jagger muttered something and went to his own room.

Jodie got into her bed. She threw the covers over herself.

"Come on, Slade," said Alana. "Let's go back to bed."

They left the room, but not before Slade gave Jodie the look of death.

Jodie just stuck her tongue at him and went to sleep.

* * *

If you like this chapter and want me to write another one then please review.


	10. Chapter 10

'Why am I the one who's here?' thought Jagger. 'Why did I have to take the kid to the park.'

Jagger sat on a park bench while Jodie was playing. Slade was at work, Jagger had a day-off, and Jodie wanted to do something.

"Tag! You're it!" shouted Jodie.

She and some other kids were playing Tag.

Jagger sighed. 'Sitting here doing nothing, but watch her play is more boring then my work. Wait, my work isn't boring. I like my job. I like it.'

That's what he told himself. Bur lastly he was believing it less and less. Ever since Jodie.

'She's wrong. I like my boring job. Even if I didn't there's nothing else I can do.'

Jodie walked over with a black haired, purple eyed boy with her.

"Jagger, this is my friend John Atlas. Johnny, show him your notebook."

Johnny handed Jagger the notebook. He looked through it. There were a lot of good drawings in it.

"You're pretty good, kid," said Jagger.

"He wants to be an artist when he grows up. He wanted to know if his pictures were any good, so I suggested he get the opinion of a real artist."

"But I'm not an artist."

"Yes you are. I've seen all your drawings and they're really good."

"What!? You went in my room without my permission!"

"Yeah, so?"

"I've had it!"

Jagger stormed away.

"Here's your notebook, Johnny. I'll see ya later."

Jodie went after Jagger.

"What's you're problem?" asked Jodie.

"You are!" answered Jagger.

He stopped and looked at her when he said it. They were on the sidewalk in the town.

"You're a really good artist. You should do that for a living instead of that boring job of your."

"Thanks, but I like my job! I told you that! And how can you go in my room and look at my stuff?!"

"Easily. I just walked to your room and looked at all your art work."

"You know what I mean! Dammit, kid, you have no respect!"

"I do so. I respect those who deserve it."

"And I don't! I've been nice to you! I let you get away with everything! If it hadn't been for me, Slade would have killed you a long time ago!"

"You're not that nice. You don't care about your little brother, you focus on making more money, and you act like such a girl, Jagger-chan."

"Stop calling me that!" yelled Jagger, he didn't care if people stared.

"Jagger-chan! Jagger-chan! Jagger-chan! Jagger-chan! Jagger-chan!" chanted Jodie.

"Argh! I've had enough of this shit! Go away, you little imp! And never come back! I don't ever wanna see you again!"

"Fine! I don't every wanna see you or your mean, fat, bastard older brother again either!"

They went their separate ways.

* * *

As Jagger walked, he started to calm down and think clearly.

'I can't let her go out on her own. She's just a kid. I have to find her.'

He went looking for her.

* * *

'Stupid a-hole,' thought Jodie. 'Damn him and his ass-jack brother.'

As she thought terrible things about the brothers someone grabbed her and pulled her into an ally.

"Help!!!" screamed Jodie.

"Come with me, girly," said a dirty hobo.

"Someone help me!"

* * *

Jagger heard someone scream.

"Help me! Please!"

"Jodie!"

Jagger ran in the direction of the screaming.

"Let me go!" screamed Jodie.

"No," said the hobo.

"Leave her alone!"

Jagger ran and punched the hobo in the face. He let go of Jodie. Jagger started beating the shit out of the guy.

When it was over Jagger was panting and had some blood on his hands.

"Is he dead?" asked Jodie.

"Dunno," said Jagger. "Maybe."

"Good."

"Come on. Let's go home."

* * *

They got cleaned up and had spent the rest of the day playing video games in the game room. They both had fun.

"That was great!" said Jodie, she was wearing her PJs.

"Yeah," said Jagger, smiling.

Jodie got into bed. Jagger sat down on it.

"Jagger, thanks for saving me."

"No problem. I'd never let anything bad happen to you. No matter what you did to me and Slade."

"I guess you're not that bad of a person after all. Jagger, I'm sorry for the pranks I played on you."

"It's fine. I deserved them. You were right. I'm not a good person. I did some bad things. Some were to my own little brother."

"You can make things right. It's never too late."

"Thanks, kid. Ya know, aside from the hobo thing, today was a great day. I don't remember the last time I played any video games. I used to play with Chazz all the time, but one day I stopped."

"Well, I'm glad had fun, Jagger-chan. Uh, I mean, Jagger-kun."

"You can call me Jagger-chan. It kinda grew on me."

Jagger tucked Jodie in.

"Goodnight, Jagger."

"Goodnight, Jodie."

Jagger kissed the top of Jodie's head and left.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think.

Please Review.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the review MultiPinkFloydFan. I'll put Chazz and Becca in my story. They won't be in this chapter, but I promise they'll be in this story soon.

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

It's been one month. Jagger and Jodie had gotten real close. They were friends now. Jodie was nice to Jagger and vice versa. And she stopped playing pranks on him too. Though she still played pranks on Slade. Jodie liked Jagger now, but still disliked Slade.

And Slade disliked that his brother had become Jodie's friend.

"You traitor! How can you side with the enemy!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Jagger, this is the same brat that made our lives hell for three months."

"Three for you, two for me."

"She's evil! Let's send her to her aunt!"

"Then who will I talk and play with?"

"What?"

"Well, bro, you're always busy. Sometimes I'd like someone to talk to and play video games with. And that's what I did with Jo."

"What are you? Eleven? You're a business man, Jagger! You have to focus on your work! Not play games with a little girl!"

"I hate my job!"

"What?!"

"You heard me! I never wanted to go into finance! You made me! I wanted to be an artist!"

"Oh yeah. I remember your stupid art dream."

"It wasn't stupid!"

"Jagger! Chubby!"

Slade scowled at the name Jodie called him.

"What?" he growled.

"I made you and Jagger-chan muffins," she said.

"Muffins?"

"Yeah."

Jodie handed Jagger one, then Slade one.

"I hope you like then," said Jodie.

They both took a bit.

"It's good," said Jagger.

"Not bad," said Slade. "What kind are they."

"Well, Jagger's is carrot cake, and yours is a prune muffin."

Slade's eyes widened and ran ran quickly to the bathroom.

Jagger chuckled.

"Excellent job, Jo."

She smiled.

* * *

The Next Day

'The muffin basket didn't bother Jagger, but it'll probably bother Slade,' thought Jodie.

She sat on her bed, watching her TV.

"Bring in the muffin basket," she said to a butler with her walkie-talkie.

"Copy that."

Jodie saw the butler put the muffin basket in-front of Slade, who was at his desk doing work.

"Hey, what's this for?" asked Slade.

The butler put the basket down and was walking away not say a word.

"Hey! Why did you leave this here? Hey! Dooshbag," he muttered the last word.

Jodie giggled.

"Muffins. Well, do mind if I do."

Slade took one and bit into it.

"Time to release the confetti," said Jodie, pushing the button on her little remote for the basket.

But something went wrong. The basket blew up and sent Slade flying back.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Jagger heard his brother scream and went running.

Jodie went wide-eyed and ran to his office to see if he was okay.

* * *

Looks like Slade got hurt. Will this cause Jodie to stop playing pranks?

If you wanna find out what happens next please review this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Slade laid on his bed. He was hurt, but not too badly. The doctor said he'd be fine tomorrow.

"Hey, bro," said Jagger, bring some soup. "How do you feel?"

"I've been better," answered Slade.

"Maybe some soup will help."

"I could eat."

Jagger put the little bed table thing with the soup on it in front of Slade.

"Eat up. Oh, someone wants to see you."

"Who?"

"Me," said Jodie, walking in the room.

Slade glared at her. "I don't want to see her."

"She just wants to apologize," said Jagger.

"Oh, yeah, sure. She wants to apologize. Right."

"She does. Now I'll leave you two to talk."

"No! Jagger! Don't leave me alone with-!"

Jagger left closing the door behind him. It was just Slade and Jodie now.

"I'm sorry," said Jodie.

"Save it."

"No, I am. I'm really sorry about what happened. I just wanted to mess with you and have a laugh. I didn't want to hurt you."

"How can I believe you? After everything you did?"

"You deserved it all."

Slade had a tick mark on his forehead.

"I'm fed up with this shit! You've caused trouble the day you got here! Now look. You know what? I wish you dad never got hurt."

"You and me both. I wanna see him."

"Then go see him."

"Jagger said he can't take me. He said you can tomorrow."

"What!?!"

"Please. Do it and I'll stop pranking you for two months."

"How do I know you're telling the-?"

Jodie had the puppy dog face and again Slade didn't know what to do.

"Fine. We'll go tomorrow."

* * *

Jodie and Slade arrived at the hospital. Jodie had quickly gotten out of the car and ran into the hospital. Slade didn't know where Joey's room was so he asked the lady at the front desk.

"Excuse me, Miss. Where is Joey Wheeler's room?"

"Up stairs, room 268. Jodie already went there."

"She's been here before?"

"Yes. A young man named Jagger has brought her here a few times so Jodie and see him and how he is doing."

Slade went to room 268. He opened the door a crack to take a peek at what was going on. He saw Jodie sitting on the bed. Joey was laying down asleep. The covers over him. He looked pale. A breathing mask was on his face. He looked like he was dying.

"Hi, dad," said Jodie. "How are you? I'm fine. The Princeton brothers are taking good care of me. Me and Jagger are good friends. And I'm good friends with Kat and some other maids and butlers. They have a dog named Blade. He's a good dog. Very playful. Jagger really loves him. He's the closes to that dog. Kinda like how Tristan is close to his dog Blankey. He said he had Blade since he was twelve. Maybe when you're better we can get a dog. What do you think?"

Joey was still asleep. Breathing slowly.

"Why won't you wake up? Please wake up, dad, please."

She started to cry.

Slade's heart twisted with memories of all the trouble that kid had put him through, who was now crying her eyes out. At that moment, she reminded him of Chazz when he and his brothers were little and Slade would always make Chazz feel better when he was sad.

Slade didn't know what possessed him to do it, but without knowing what he was doing, he found himself walking toward her. He put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him.

"Don't cry," said Slade. "He'll be okay. He's strong. You said so yourself."

She told the brothers lots of stories about her dad the the adventures Joey had with his friends.

"I know," said Jodie, wiping the tears. "I just hate seeing him like this."

"He'll get better. Don't worry."

Jodie gave Slade a hug. Slade was shocked, but then he hugged back.

Unknown by them, Joey gave a small smile.

* * *

Like? Don't like? Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Jodie was in Slade's room. She looked at the pictures of famous politicians. Then for some reason even she didn't know why, she started taking them down. Underneath were other pictures and posters. Posters of rock starts and such.

'Linkin Park,' thought Jodie. 'And Nickelback, Blink 182, Limp Bizkit, Switchfoot, Theory Of A Deadman, Papa Roach, and Three Days Grace.'

Then Jodie was to the closet and found a red, electric guitar. She sat on the bad looking at the guitar.

Slade walked in and saw his rock band posters up and Jodie holding his guitar.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"You know how to play the guitar?" asked Jodie.

"Yeah."

"Could you play something right now?"

"Oh, no. I used to play. I don't play any more. I haven't played the guitar in years."

"Please. Just play one song."

She made the puppy dog pout face. Slade sighed.

"Fine."

Slade took the guitar and played a little of When I Come Around by Green Day.

"Wow! You're really good," said Jodie.

"I used to play when I was in high school. But my dad said playing music was a waste of time and made me study a lot."

'So it's his dad's fault he's the way he is,' thought Jodie.

"He wanted us three to be successful. And he thought playing the guitar was a distraction."

"Could you teach me how to play the guitar?"

"I don't know."

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeee. I'm a fast learner. I could learn how to play. Please teach me. Pleaseeeeeeeeee. Please, please, please, please, please-"

"Easy, kid, I'll teach you. No need to repeat."

"Yeah!"

* * *

A few days later, Jodie already new how to play three songs.

"You're a great teacher," said Jodie.

"Thanks," said Slade.

"Slade-kun, is it okay if I play something for you."

"Go ahead."

"Not now. Tonight, for you and Jagger-chan."

"Alright, sure."

"Great."

She was going to leave when Slade said,

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Did you call me Slade-kun?"

"Yeah."

"What happened to fat-ass, bastard, fat bastard, glutton, and all your other insults."

"I decided to stop using them."

She left.

* * *

Slade and Jagger sat on the couch in the living room. Blade sat on it too. His head rested on Jagger's lap. Jagger rubbed him.

"Why can't you keep Blade on the floor?" said Slade. "Pets belong on the floor."

"Blade's not a pet," siad Jagger. "He's family."

Blade barked happily.

Jodie walked into the room with a red and black guitar.

"I want to play a song for you two to thank you for taking care of me and not kicking me out when I was making your lives hell.

She started to play and sing.

_Take Me Away by Lindsay Lohan._

_Yeah, Yeah_

_Get up, Get out_  
_Move on, move up,_  
_there's no doubt_  
_I'm all wrong, you're right_  
_It's all the same with you_  
_I'm too fit, too fat_  
_You miss why_  
_So why,_  
_So why,_  
_So why,_  
_So why_

_On and on,_  
_And on and on,_  
_On and on,_  
_And on and on_

_::Chorus::_  
_Don't want to grow up_  
_I want to get out_  
_Hey!_  
_Take me away_  
_I want to shout out_  
_Take me away,_  
_Away,_  
_Away,_  
_Away,_  
_Away_

_Round and round,_  
_Here we go again_  
_Same old start, same old end_  
_Turn my head_  
_And turn back again_  
_Same old stuff,_  
_Never ends_

_Do this, do that_  
_Cant deal, cant deal with that_  
_I tune in, tune out_  
_Ive heard it all before_  
_Hello, goodbye_  
_Never asking me why,_  
_Goodbye,_  
_Goodbye,_  
_Goodbye_

_On and on,_  
_And on and on,_  
_On and on,_  
_And on and on_

_::Chorus::_  
_Don't want to grow up_  
_I want to get out_  
_Hey, take me away_  
_I want to shout out_  
_Take me away,_  
_Away,_  
_Away,_  
_Away,_  
_Away_

_::Guitar Solo::_

_::Chorus::_  
_Don't want to grow up_  
_I want to get out_  
_Hey, take me away_  
_I want to shout out_  
_Take me away,_  
_Away,_  
_Away,_  
_Away,_  
_Awayyyyyayyyyayyyyy_

_::Chorus::_  
_Don't want to grow up_  
_I want to get out_  
_Hey, take me away_  
_I want to shout out_  
_Take me away,_  
_Away,_  
_Away,_  
_Away,_  
_Away_

_Round and round here we go again_  
_Same old story, same old end_  
_Turn my head_  
_And turn back again_  
_Same old stuff,_  
_Never ends_

_Turn my head_  
_And turn back again_  
_Same old stuff,_  
_Never ends._

The brothers were amazed. The clapped. Blade barked.

"Awesome, Jo!" said Jagger.

"Great job, kid!" said Slade.

Jodie smiled.

* * *

Hoped you like it.

If you wanna read the next chapter please review.

Chazz will be in the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

One Month Later

"Hey, Jo," said Jagger.

"Yeah?" asked Jodie.

"Chazz is coming home today."

"He is?"

"Yeah," said Slade. "School's over, so he's coming home for summer brake."

"Yay! I finally get to meet Chazz!"

One Hour Later

"Master Chazz is home," said Kat.

"Thank you, Kat," said Slade.

"And he brought a friend."

"A friend?"

A boy with black hair and black eyes walked into the room. A girl with brown hair and eyes was next to him.

'He must be Chazz,' thought Jodie. 'He has the same hair and eye color as Slade and Jagger. And they all have the same eye shape.'

"Welcome home, Chazz," said Jagger.

"Hmm," was all Chazz said.

"Who's your friend?"

"This is Becca, my girlfriend."

"Hello," said Becca. "Nice to meet you."

"Hi," said Jagger.

"Hello," said Slade.

"Hi!" said Jodie, jumping in front of Chazz and Becca.

"Who are you?" asked Chazz.

"I'm Jodie Wheeler! My father is Joey Wheeler! He's the third best duelist in the world! I hope to be a great duelist like him someday. So, you're Chazz. You and you're brothers look alike. You all have black hair and black eyes. And you and Jagger have pale skin. Slade's is more tan-ish. So, you were at Duel Academy the whole time? My Uncle Kai, Kai is short for Kaiba, owns Duel Academy ya know. He named the ranks after the three Egyptian Gods. Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and The Winged Dragon of Ra. Slifer Red is the lowest ranked, Ra Yellow is the middle ranked, and Obelisk Blue is the highest. But that's not right. Obelisk was strong, and so was Slifer, they were kinda sort-of equal the two, depending on some things, like how many card you had in your hand if you played Slifer, but Ra was even stronger. He was the strongest god. So it should have been Obelisk, Slifer, Ra, or it should have been Slifer, Obelisk, Ra. My dad thinks it should have been Ra Yellow, Obelisk Blue, and Slifer Red the highest. My dad said the Dorms were separated into 3 groups by Uncle Kai's views of the Egyptian Gods as it related to how he felt of the people who originally had the 3 Egyptian Gods. He felt bitter towards my Uncle Yugi, who not my real uncle, he's just like family, because he beat my Uncle Kai and took away his title as the number one duelist in the world, so that's why Slifer Red is where the low level Duelists are housed. And he didn't care for Marik Ishtar so that's why Ra Yellow is where the mid level Duelists are housed. And of course my Uncle Kai viewed himself as one of the BEST Duelists and therefore the Obelisk Blue Dorm is the house of the high level Duelists. Anyway, do you like it there? Is it fun? Do you have any friends there? Do you meet your girlfriend there? Which dorm are you in? Red? Yellow? Blue? How much do you like dueling? Will you duel me some time? What rank is your girlfriend in? Wait, she's probably in blue, right? For some strange reason, girls are only allowed in the blue dorm. Never the red or yellow dorms. I wonder why. Oh well, that's not important right now. How was your first year? Did you like it? Wanna go back next year? Do ya? Do ya?"

Chazz just stared at her with wide eyes. Becca blinked twice. Slade smiled and Jagger covered his mouth with his face, trying not to laugh.

"She's a talker," said Slade.

"I can see and hear that," said Chazz. "Who is she and why is she here?"

"Her name is Jodie and she's staying here until her dad gets better," said Jagger. "She's been here four months already."

"Must have been hell," smirked Chazz.

"At first, yes," said Slade. "But after awhile we got used to her. You'll like her once you get to know her."

"I doubt it. She reminds me of the slacker."

"Jaden's not that bad," said Becca.

"Not that bad? He so annoying and stupid."

"I'm not annoying," said Jodie. "I'm pleasant. Right, Slade-kun, Jagger-chan?"

"Uh, now you are," said Slade.

"Jagger-_chan_!?!" laughed Chazz.

"Yeah, I know," said Jagger. "That's a girl's name. But it doesn't bother me."

"You're not mad?"

"No."

"We would never get mad at her," said Slade.

Chazz glared.

"Slade and Jagger are the best," said Jodie. "Slade was a bit of an ass at first, but he changed. You're lucky to have brothers like them. They're so cool. Jagger's an amazing artist and Slade is the best musician ever."

Chazz glared harder.

"Something wrong, Chazz?" asked Jagger.

"YEAH! YOU TWO!"

Chazz ran to his room.

* * *

Good? Bad? Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

"Chazz wouldn't talk to us," Slade told Alana.

They were on a date at a restaurant.

"Guess he's still mad that you disowned him and tried to buy Duel Academy," said Alana.

"Yeah, but I wanna try to make up for that."

"Give him a little space. He'll come around."

"I hope so."

They both shared a plate of spaghetti.

Slade used his fork to push a meatball toward Alana.

"I know you like meatballs."

"Thanks, Slade."

They both forks some spaghetti and as they chewed and swallowed they saw they both took the same strand of spaghetti. Their faces got closer and closer.

There lips met.

* * *

The Next Day At The Domino City Mall

"Thanks for taking me to the Domino Mall today," said Jodie.

"No prob," said Jagger.

"What do you wanna do now?" asked Slade.

Jodie pointed to the movie theater.

"Can we go see a movie?"

"Sure."

They bought three tickets.

"What movie do you wanna see?" asked Jagger.

"I wanna see X-Men: The Last Stand!"

"Kay."

Out of the corner of his eye, Slade saw Chazz with a box of popcorn walking into one of the theaters.

"You two go ahead. I'll catch up," said Slade.

He walked into the theater. He saw Chazz and Becca sitting next to each other watching a movie called Castle of Cagliostro. They shared a bag of popcorn.

"Thanks for taking me to see this movie Chazz," said Becca.

"Anything for you," said Chazz.

They kissed.

'A few seconds after they're done I'm busting that brat,' thought Slade.

After the kissed and a few seconds passed, Slade walked over and hissed, "Chazz!"

Chazz jumped in his seat.

"Slade! What are you doing here?!"

"Better question. What are _you_ doing here? You said you were staying home today! Why the hell did you lie?"

"That's non of your business!"

"Come here!"

Slade grabbed his little brother's shirt and dragged Chazz out of the theater.

"Let go!"

Slade let go. "We said we were taking Jodie to the mall. When we asked you to come you said no. If you wanted to go on a date with your girlfriend you could've. You didn't need to lie to me."

"Why do you care what I do and if I lie or not!?"

"You're my baby brother. I care about you. I need to know where you go and who you're with."

"You care? Good one! You don't care about me! You disowned me! Remember?"

"I remember. I wanna make it up to you."

"Too late! Why don't you go back to the brother you love and your new little sister!"

"Jodie isn't our sister."

"You love her like one! You love her more than me!"

"That's not true! I love you, little bro! You come first before anyone!"

"Lair!"

"What's going on?"

Jagger and Jodie went looking for Slade when he didn't show up and found him and Chazz arguing.

"Just leave me the fuck alone!" screamed Chazz.

He went back into the theater.

"I screwed up so bad," said Slade. "You two go see the movie. I'm going home."

Jodie watched Slade leave with sad eyes.

* * *

Do you like it?

Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm sorry, MultiPinkFloydFan. I don't know anything about Lupin or Zenigata.

Thanks for reading and reviewing and if I ever need new ideas you'll be the first I call.

I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Chazz laid on his bed looking at the ceiling. Someone knocked on his door.

"Go away," muttered Chazz.

Jodie opened the door and walked in.

"You're so annoying, kid! Don't you know what go away means?"

"I know what it means, but I can't leave you like this."

Chazz humphed and turn over to his side.

"Don't be mad at Slade," said Jodie.

"Why not? He's an ass."

"He used to be. He's changing now. He wants to be a good brother to you."

"Well it's too late for that," snapped Chazz. "Ever since he become a politician all he ever cared about was himself!"

"He cares about you."

"Yeah right."

"He does. He loves you. He and Jagger told me so themselves. They love you, Chazz, and they're really sorry for making you feel like a failure. You should have seen Slade when you left. He was so sad. I thought he was going to cry."

Chazz didn't say anything. 'Slade cry. No way. Slade doesn't cry.'

"I lived with him for four months now. When I first met him, he was anti-social, rude, mean, and the totally worst person I've ever met. But now, he's shaping up. Just give him a chance, Chazz-sanda. Slade really wants to be a good big brother to you."

Jodie left Chazz's room.

* * *

Slade was playing his guitar and Jagger was painting a picture. Chazz walk into the room.

"Slade, Jagger," he said.

"Chazzy?" said Jagger, cleaning his hands.

"What is it, little brother?" asked Slade.

"I wanna talk to you," said Chazz.

The three brothers sat on a couch. Chazz was in the middle, Jagger was to the left of him and Slade was on his right.

"What do you wanna talk about, Chazz?" asked Slade.

"Why do you hate me?"

Slade and Jagger both frowned sadly.

"Chazz, we don't hate you," said Jagger, softly.

"Then why do you put a butt-load of pressure on me? Why did you disown me? Why do you always glare at me and tell me I'm a failure?"

Chazz now had tears in his eyes. So did Jagger. Slade's eyes just looked sad.

"We're so sorry, Chazzy," said Jagger, hugging his little brother. "We didn't mean to make you feel worthless. We just wanted you to succeed and be the best."

Chazz hugged back and cried in his big brother's chest. Tears ran down both his and Jagger's cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Chazz," said Slade, sadly. "I really do care about you. I only wanted you to be the best. But I guess I went to far. I'm so sorry. I was a bad brother and I want to make it up to you. I want to be a good brother to you like when the three of us were little. Will you let me be a big brother to you again, Chazz?"

Chazz sniffed and wiped his eyes. He gave Slade a small smile.

"Yeah."

Slade hugged Chazz and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you, otoutosan."

"I love you too, niisan."

Jodie watched the whole thing and beamed.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter.

Please R&R


	17. Chapter 17

"Yay! The amusement park!" cheered Jodie.

"How long has it been since we've been here?" asked Jagger.

"Too long ago," answered Chazz.

"Well," said Slade. "What are we waiting for? Let's have some fun!"

"Yeah!" Jagger, Chazz, and Jodie cheered in unison.

They went on lots of ride and played lots of games.

"Let's go on the roller coaster next!" suggested Jodie.

Jodie and Chazz where in the front. Slade and Jagger were behind them.

The coaster went up the hill slowly.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come on," said Slade. "Not with a full stomach."

"Too late now," said Chazz. "Don't worry."

"Yeah," said Jagger. "You'll be fine."

"We're going down," said Jodie.

The coaster went down fast. It went up, down, spun around and such. Chazz and Jodie screamed with excitement with their arms up high. Jagger screamed with joy and excitement too. His eyes were shut tight because they moved so fast his eyes hurt a little. Slade gripped the bar in front of him tightly. His cheeks puffed and he looked a little green.

Finally the ride was over.

"That was great!" exclaimed Jodie.

"You okay, Slade?" asked Jagger.

Slade ran to the nearest garbage can.

"He's really sick," said Jodie.

"He'll be fine," said Chazz.

"Yeah. After he throwsup a few times," said Jagger.

* * *

It was night and they were waiting for the fireworks.

"Thanks for taking me," said Jodie.

"No thank you," said Jagger, smiling.

"For everything," said Chazz.

"I didn't do anything."

"You did so."

"You made us a family again," said Slade.

Jodie smiled.

"Here came the fireworks!" exclaimed Chazz, smiling with excitement.

So many colors. So many shapes.

When it stopped Jodie yawned.

"Tired?" asked Jagger.

"A little."

"Come on," said Slade. "Let's go home."

He carried Jodie home.

* * *

One Month Later

The Princeton Brothers and Jodie were playing catch in the yard.

"I got it!" said Jodie.

Slade throw the ball, but Jodie missed. It landed in front of a blond man. He picked it up.

Jodie's eyes went wide.

"Here you go, Jodie," the man said, smiling.

"DAD!"

Jodie ran into Joey's arms. He gave her a big hug.

"I missed you!" cried Jodie.

"I missed you too," said Joey.

The brothers watched the reunited father and daughter.

"So, you're finally better," said Slade.

"Yeah. Only took five months. Thanks for lookin' after her. Was she any trouble?" asked Joey.

"Non at all," said Jagger.

"Well, she was at first," said Slade. "She's one feisty, hyper, trouble-making kid."

"You can say that again," chuckled Joey.

Jodie smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Wheeler," said Chazz.

"Just call me Joey."

"You and I met once," said Slade.

"Yes, I remember you," said Joey.

"Why did you want me to take care of Jo while you were in the hospital?"

"It's kind of a gift I have. I can sense the good in people and while you seemed mean and selfish, I knew deep inside was a good person. That's why I'm famous."

"Yeah, I heard. You're a kind-hearted person."

"He helps people and gets them to see the light and makes them happy," said Jodie. "I vowed to do the same. I just saved three people these past five months."

"Me and my brothers?" asked Chazz.

"Yep! How'd I do, Red-Eyes?"

"Excellent job, Black Chick."

"Thanks, Joey," said Slade. "Thank you and Jodie."

"You helped us lot," said Jagger.

"No prob," said Joey. "Well, we gotta go."

"Will we ever see you two again?" asked Chazz.

"Yeah. We live in Domino too. We'll visit. And maybe you guys can visit us some time."

"Sure," said Jagger.

"I guess this is good bye," said Slade.

"For now," said Jodie.

She gave Chazz a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, Chazz-sanda."

"Bye, kid."

Then Jodie hugged and kissed Jagger.

"Bye, Jagger-chan."

"Bye, Jo."

Finally, she gave Slade a hug and kiss. Slade lifted her up and gave her a big hug.

"It's ironic," he whispered to her. "You were a pain in the butt when you first came and I wanted to get rid of you. Now I don't want you to go."

"I'm gonna miss you, Slade-kun."

"I'll miss you too, Jodie."

Jodie smiled at him. Slade smiled back.

He put her down.

"Bye, Slade," said Jodie.

"Bye, kid," said Slade.

"Thanks again," said Joey.

"No prob," said Slade.

The Wheelers walked home.

"Guess it's just us now," said Chazz. "Just three boys."

"Just three men," said Jagger.

"Actually," said Slade. "We're two man and a kid."

* * *

That's the end! I'm finally done!

Hoped you liked this story.


End file.
